A Second Chance
by TheRealPrimroseEverdeen
Summary: Beetee tells Katniss he has successfully built a Time Machine. At first Katniss goes to the future, but after seeing the terrible events with the parachutes she decides to go back in time to save Prim, and Peeta, and Finnick. She wakes up in D12 the morning of the 73rd reaping. What will she decide to do with this second chance. Starts right after Katniss is strangled.
1. I Want It Back The Way It Was Before

_**So the idea for this story just came to me and wouldn't go away, so I decided to start it. I'm not abandoning my other story Stand By You. The chapters will most likely start off short but they will get longer. Enjoy. By the way I wrote this chapter listening to Back To December by Taylor Swift. You know now that I think about it she writes so many songs that are perfect for Katniss and Peeta.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I do not own The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

When I wake up in the hospital of District 13 I'm momentarily confused as to why I'm here, when the memories from last night come flooding back full force. My heart  
feels as though it's been ripped from my chest and I just feel empty and want to sob. Peeta. What did they do to him? To the boy I love, my Boy With The Bread? I look around the room to see a grim looking Plutarch, an angry looking Haymitch, and Prim sitting next to me holding my hand two seconds away from bursting into tears. Okay, so they obviously know what's going on to some extent. I look at Plutarch.

"What did Snow do to him?!" I shout enraged.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to answer any questions until Coin, and Beetee get here." He replies shooting me an apologetic look. I'm about to glare at him but Prim beats me to it. Plutarch flinches causing Haymitch to laugh. Have I ever mentioned that I hate Coin? Well I do. It's partially her fault Peeta acted the way he did last night. If she had rescued Peeta way earlier, I know she had many opportunities to, or preferably as soon as he had been taken or rescued from the arena nothing would've happened to him, and I could be with him right now. Suddenly I don't believe for a second that Coin didn't know that Peeta was alive from the very beginning. Speaking of the Devil Coin comes into the room followed by Beetee. She doesn't waste a second before getting to business.

"Beetee is here to tell you why Mr. Mellark acted the way he did last night, Beetee go on." She says in her usual cold, detached manner. Beetee pushes him glasses up onto his nose before he starts to speak.

"Well, President Snow used a method of fear conditioning called hijacking, using Tracker Jacker Venom on Peeta. He took Peeta's memories of Katniss and changed them so he's scared of her. Scary enough to be life threatening," at this I bury my head in my face into my arms and Prim let's out a choked sob. I know this is hard for for her as well, as Peeta always acted like a big brother towards and as far as Prim's concerned he's her big brother.

"There is no known cure as far as we know" At this I start sobbing, and Prim buries her head in my hair and clings to me. I look up and look at Beetee carefully. He's holding back information. Important information. So I'm not surprised when Coin and Plutarch leave the room and he says

"Katniss, Primrose, Haymitch I have to tell you something. Something that _they_ can't know about."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry it's so short. I promise the chapters will get longer and better. :)**_


	2. I Was Playing Back A Thousand Memories

_**Disclaimer:I do not own The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

 _ **Katniss Pov**_

I'm instantly confused trying to figure out what he means. Why can't they know? Then it comes to me. It's obviously important and he doesn't trust them. As much as they have "helped" us he knows as well as I do and probably Prim as well because she's not stupid she knows just as well as I do that Coin and Plutarch are just using us for their own personal gain. I also don't doubt for a second that Coin couldn't have rescued Peeta before he was hijacked. That brings up a question that honestly scares and angers the hell out of me. So I ask Haymitch

"Haymitch, how far away was Peeta from the hovercraft in the arena." Trying so hard to keep the fear out of my voice. He looks at my sister and I knowing the bond we shared with Peeta and that we both loved him in different ways. For Prim he was her big brother, and he and I were her whole world, and now half of it has been ripped away from her as well as me. For me I he's my other half and I love him in a romantic way even though he doesn't know it. This brings up a memory from right after the Victory Tour.

* * *

 _I'm in the meadow with Prim watching her play and pick flowers. I walk over to her and help her make a crown of flowers, which I vaguely remember doing when I was really little. When we finish we make two more. I assume the third is for my mother, and the second for Lady or one of her friends. I take the first one we made of primroses and place it on her head, her golden hair shining in the sunlight. She looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and holds up the second crown which was made of katniss flowers and placed it on my head and wrapped her arms around me, and I hug her back. We abruptly pull apart when something behind me catches Prim's eye. She stands up and I stand ready to defend her at all costs if necessary. Instead of some evil monster however it's Peeta. Prim runs to him with her third crown of flowers in her hand and jumps in to his arms. He catches her and spins her around making her laugh in delight. I can't help thinking of Peeta with his own daughter someday having this same moment. The thought makes me smile._

 _They come over to me and I stand up and give him a hug, which surprises me a little but I don't think much of it. Peeta looks at us and our flowers and asks smiling_

 _"What are you doing Prim?" kneeling down to her height. She smiles at us._

 _"We're making flower crowns, we made one for you too." She says holding out her third crown which I only now realize is made of dandelions. Peeta smiles at her and says_

 _"Thank you Prim it's beautiful. Do you wanna put it on me?" She nods eagerly and puts it on his head._

 _"We made it out of dandelions because Katniss sometimes says your her dandelion in the spring. Also thank you for the bread." Prim says making me blush beet red._

 _"Oh she does, does she. I'd love to hear the story behind this. And your welcome." He says looking at me. I blush again._

 _"Yeah, well Prim can tell you the story." I say. She looks up at us with a smile playing on her face._

 _"Peeta, are you gonna be my big brother?" She asks innocently. Peeta looks up at me for permission and I nod at him._

 _"Yeah." He says. Prim smiles widely at us_

 _"You already are my big brother Peeta. And you know what?" She says as if about to to tell a secret._

 _"What" We ask humoring her. She becomes really serious when she says the next thing_

 _"You and Katniss act like mom and dad did. In love." She says._

* * *

That's not when I started to fall for him but that's when I started to realize it.

"Please just promise me you'll remember I had no say in this and that I wanted to get you both out and hate Coin for this." Haymitch says and Prim and I promise.

"Peeta got to you right when you were getting pulled up by the hovercraft. Coin could've easily gotten him out as well but she wanted to force you to be the Mockingjay. Use him against you if needed. I tried to get you both out of there but she wouldn't listen." He says and I'm filled with hate for Coin.

Then I remember Beetee having something important to tell us and look to him. Prim notices and asks for me

"Beetee what did you have to tell us?" She asks. He looks at us from his ill fitting glasses and asks

"Do any of you know what time travel is?" Haymitch and I shake our heads but Prim says

"Time travel is where you go back in time and actually relive something and can even change it. You can also go into the future. But nobody has ever been able to create a time machine Beetee." Once again I'm amazed by my sister's knowledge of these things.

"Not until know. I've created a time machine. It's been tested and it works!" Beetee exclaims excitedly.

"That's amazing Beetee but what does it have to do with me?" I ask.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to use it?' He says. I'm shocked. I honestly do want to but I want to go into the future to see the end of the war but also in the past to save him from getting hijacked and to let him know that I love him.

"I do but I want to go in the future to see the end of the war and then I want to go back in time to before the games and save Peeta from being hijacked"I say.

"No problem. You'll go into the future first then the past, but wherever you land in the past, you can't come back here until that timeline reaches here okay?" He ask/says.

"Let's do it." I say. Beetee smiles.

"We'll start tomorrow." __

* * *

 _ **So that's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought of it. Until next time. :)**_


	3. 6 weeks gone and I'm still Reaching

_**Chapter 3! Full chapter title-6 weeks gone and I'm still reaching, even though I know your not there. The chapter titles are from parts of the song If This Was A Movie. Chapter 3 starts off on the next day. By the way I need ideas for Stand By You, so if you have anything you'd like to see in the next chapter for it, or ideas for the next chapter just PM me or put it in a review:)**_

 _ **Katniss POV**_

"So the way this machine works is you step in think of a place and time or say it out loud. If you are not specific it will still work but when you arrive there will be a note telling you where and when you are. When you go into the future you will be able to come back at any time, when you go in the past you can come back at any time if you want to see the progress but must go back within the time frame of two hours or it won't work properly. Whoever knows your timetraveling in this timeline, so Prim, Haymitch, and I will also know your from the future when you go back but we will forget until you tell us these phrases... For Primrose when you want her to remember tell her to "tuck in that tail Little Duck", Haymitch 'Stay Alive', and for me 'The Arena's a Clock' got it?' Beetee explains. We're in the room with the Time Machine.

"Got it." I say. When am I actually going to go _back_ in time because that's what I'm looking forward to most. "And Beetee after I go into the future when will I go into the past?" He thinks for a second

"Well probably two to five days, also before I forget It's very important that you know this next bit of information. When you go in the future you'll have all the memories you haven't had yet so that you know what's going on." He says. Okay I can do this. I look at Prim and give her a hug.

"I love you Little Duck." I say. For some reason I have a feeling that I won't see her for a long time and it scares me.

'I love you too. Be careful." She says

"You be careful too Prim." I give her one last hug then step into the time machine. I think for a second deciding where I want to go. When I decide I say

"One day before the end of the war." I feel a tugging sensation then nothing.

* * *

When I open my eyes and see familiar grey walls I'm scared that it was all a dream until I look at my surroundings and the memories come to me. _We went on a mission. Boggs was killed, Peeta's on the squad, we were attacked by lizard mutts, Finnick was killed, I kissed Peeta, and now we're hiding in Tigris's basement, We're going to leave for the City Circle later and Tigris will help us._ It's a lot to take in all at once. I feel a pang in my chest as I think about Finnick and Boggs and feel my cheeks go pink when I think of kissing Peeta.

Speaking of Peeta, he and everyone else is looking at me and I remember we're supposed to be making a plan. I blush again. Then Gale starts talking about an escape that leaves Peeta behind that I feel uneasy about. Partly because it leaves Peeta behind.

Peeta's fairly rational about Gale's suggestion. He readily agrees that his company could put the other four of us at risk. I'm thinking this may all work out, that he can just sit out, that he can just sit out the war in Tigris's cellar, when he announces he's going out on his own. "To do what?" asks Cressida. "I'm not sure exactly. The one thing that I might still be useful at is causing a diversion. You saw what happened to that man who looked like me," he says. No, he can't do that! He could get killed and I'm not about to let that happen."What if you...lose control?" I say, trying to convince him not to go. "You mean...go mutt? Well, if I feel that coming on, I'll try to get back here," he assures me. "And if Snow gets you again?" asks Gale. "You don't even have a gun." I don't like this.

"I'll just have to take my chances," says Peeta. "Like the rest of you." The two exchange a long look, and then Gale reaches into his breast pocket. He places his nightlock tablet in Peeta's hand. Peeta lets it lie on his open palm, neither rejecting nor accepting it. "What about you?" "Don't worry. Beetee showed me how to detonate my explosive arrows by hand. If that fails, I've got my I'll have Katniss," says Gale with a smile. "She won't give them the satisfaction of taking me alive." The thought of Peacekeepers dragging Gale away starts the tune playing in my head again... Are you, are you Coming to the tree "Take it, Peeta," I say in a strained voice, even though I don't want him to. But I also know that it's a better fate then him being taken by Snow again. I reach out and close his fingers over the pill. "No one will be there to help you." We spend a fitful night, woken by one another's nightmares, minds buzzing with the next day's plans. Honestly it reminds me of the night before the Quell.

I'm relieved when five o'clock rolls around and we can begin whatever this day holds for us. We eat a mishmash of our remaining food-canned peaches, crackers, and snails-leaving one can of salmon for Tigris as meager thanks for all she's done. The gesture seems to touch her in some way. Her face contorts in an odd expression and she flies into action. She spends the next hour remaking the five of us. She redresses us so regular clothes hide our uniforms before we even don our coats and cloaks. Covers our military boots with some sort of furry slippers. Secures our wigs with pins. Cleans off the garish remains of the paint we so hastily applied to our faces and makes us up again. Drapes our outerwear to conceal our weapons. Then gives us handbags and bundles of knickknacks to carry. In the end, we look exactly like the refugees fleeing the rebels. "Never underestimate the power of a brilliant stylist," says Peeta. It's hard to tell, but I think Tigris might actually blush under her stripes. There are no helpful updates on the television, but the alley seems as thick with refugees as the previous morning. Our plan is to slip into the crowd in three groups. First Cressida and Pollux, who will act as guides while keeping a safe lead on us. Then Gale and myself, who intend to position ourselves among the refugees assigned to the mansion today. Then Peeta, who will trail behind us, ready to create a disturbance as needed. I'm tempted to ask to go with him but don't only because for now this is how it has t go until I go back in time.

Tigris watches through the shutters for the right moment, unbolts the door, and nods to Cressida and Pollux. "Take care," Cressida says, and they are gone. We'll be following in a minute. I get out the key, unlock Peeta's cuffs, and stuff them in my pocket. He rubs his wrists. Flexes them. I feel a kind of desperation rising up in me. It's like I'm back in the Quarter Quell, with Beetee giving Johanna and me that coil of wire. "Listen," I say. "Don't do anything foolish." "No. It's last-resort stuff. Completely," he says. I wrap my arms around his neck, feel his arms hesitate before they embrace me. Not as steady as they once were, but still warm and strong.A thousand moments surge through me. All the times these arms were my only refuge from the world. Perhaps not fully appreciated then, but so sweet in my memory, and now gone forever. "All right, then." I release him. But then decide that just in case one of us dies I want him to know something. I pull his face down and kiss him, and after a few seconds he kisses back. When he pulls away I tell him "I love you. I promise this time I'll see you by the end of the week."

"It's time," says Tigris. I kiss her cheek, fasten my red hooded cloak, pull my scarf up over my nose, and follow Gale out into the frigid air. Sharp, icy snowflakes bite my exposed skin. The rising sun's trying to break through the gloom without much success. There's enough light to see the bundled forms closest to you and little more. Perfect conditions, really, except that I can't locate Cressida and Pollux. Gale and I drop our heads and shuffle along with the refugees. I can hear what I missed peeking through the shutters yesterday. Crying, moaning, labored breathing. And, not too far away, gunfire. "Where are we going, Uncle?" a shivering little boy asks a man weighed down with a small safe. "To the president's mansion. They'll assign us a new place to live," puffs the man. I fight the urge to comfort the little boy, because we have a mission. We turn off the alley and spill out onto one of the main avenues. "Stay to the right!" a voice orders, and I see the Peacekeepers interspersed throughout the crowd, directing the flow of human traffic. Scared faces peer out of the plate-glass windows of the shops, which are already becoming overrun with this rate, Tigris may have new house guests by lunch. It was good for everybody that we got out when we did. It's brighter now, even with the snow picking up. I catch sight of Cressida and Pollux about thirty yards ahead of us, plodding along with the crowd. I crane my head around to see if I can locate Peeta. I can't, and I briefly flashback to the Quarter Quell, but I've caught the eye of an inquisitive-looking little girl in a lemon yellow coat. I nudge Gale and slow my pace ever so slightly, to allow a wall of people to form between us. "We might need to split up," I say under my breath. "There's a girl-" Gunfire rips through the crowd, and several people near me slump to the ground. Screams pierce the air as a second round mows down another group behind us. Gale and I drop to the street, scuttle the ten yards to the shops, and take cover behind a display of spike-heeled boots outside a shoe seller's. A row of feathery footwear blocks Gale's view. "Who is it? Can you see?" he asks me. What I can see, between alternating pairs of lavender and mint green leather boots, is a street full of bodies. The little girl who was watching me kneels beside a motionless woman, screeching and trying to rouse wave of bullets slices across the chest of her yellow coat, staining it with red, knocking the girl onto her back. For a moment, looking at her tiny crumpled form, I lose my ability to form words. Gale prods me with his elbow. "Katniss?" "They're shooting from the roof above us," I tell Gale. Iwatch a few more rounds, see the white uniforms dropping into the snowy streets. "Trying to take out the Peacekeepers, but they're not exactly crack shots. It must be the rebels." I don't feel a rush of joy, although theoretically my allies have broken through. I am transfixed by that lemon yellow coat. She was younger than Posy."If we start shooting, that's it," Gale says. "The whole world will know it's us." It's true. We're armed only with our fabulous bows. To release an arrow would be like announcing to both sides that we're here. "No," I say forcefully. "We've got to get to Snow." "Then we better start moving before the whole block goes up," says Gale.

Hugging the wall, we continue along the street. Only the wall is mostly shop windows.A pattern of sweaty palms and gaping faces presses against the glass. I yank my scarf up higher over my cheekbones as we dart between outdoor displays. Behind a rack of framed photos of Snow, we encounter a wounded Peacekeeper propped against a strip of brick wall. He asks us for help. Gale knees him in the side of the head and takes his the intersection, he shoots a second Peacekeeper and we both have firearms. "So who are we supposed to be now?" I ask. "Desperate citizens of the Capitol," says Gale. "The Peacekeepers will think we're on their side, and hopefully the rebels have more interesting targets." I'm mulling over the wisdom of this latest role as we sprint across the intersection, but by the time we reach the next block, it no longer matters who we are. Who anyone is. Because no one is looking at faces. The rebels are here, all right. Pouring onto the avenue, taking cover in doorways, behind vehicles, guns blazing, hoarse voices shouting commands as they prepare to meet an army of Peacekeepers marching toward us. Caught in the cross fire are the refugees, unarmed, disoriented, many wounded. A pod's activated ahead of us, releasing a gush of steam that parboils everyone in its path, leaving the victims intestine-pink and very that, what little sense of order there was the remaining curlicues of steam intertwine with the snow, visibility extends just to the end of my barrel. Peacekeeper, rebel, citizen, who knows? Everything that moves is a target. People shoot reflexively, and I'm no exception. Heart pounding, adrenaline burning through me, everyone is my enemy. Except Gale. My hunting partner, the one person who has my back. There's nothing to do but move forward, killing whoever comes into our path. Screaming people, bleeding people, dead people we reach the next corner, the entire block ahead of us lights up with a rich purple glow. We backpedal, hunker down in a stairwell, and squint into the light. Something's happening to those illuminated by it. They're assaulted by...what? A sound? A wave? A laser? Weapons fall from their hands, fingers clutch their faces, as blood sprays from all visible orifices-eyes, noses, mouths, ears. In less than a minute, everyone's dead and the glow vanishes. I grit my teeth and run, leaping over the bodies, feet slipping in the gore. All I can think of is I need to get back to the present.

The wind whips the snow into blinding swirls but doesn't block out the sound of another wave of boots headed our way. "Get down!" I hiss at Gale. We drop where we are. My face lands in a still-warm pool of someone's blood, but I play dead, remain motionless as the boots march over us. Some avoid the bodies. Others grind into my hand, my back, kick my head in the boots recede, I open my eyes and nod to Gale. On the next block, we encounter more terrified refugees, but few soldiers. Just when it seems we might have caught a break, there's a cracking sound, like an egg hitting the side of a bowl but magnified a thousand times. We stop, look around for the pod. There's nothing. Then I feel the tips of my boots beginning to tilt ever so slightly. "Run!" I cry to Gale. There's no time to explain, but in a few seconds the nature of the pod becomes clear to everyone.A seam has opened up down the center of the block. The two sides of the tiled street are folding down like flaps, slowly emptying the people into whatever lies beneath. I'm torn between making a beeline for the next intersection and trying to get to the doors that line the street and break my way into a a result, I end up moving at a slight the flap continues to drop, I find my feet scrambling, harder and harder, to find purchase on the slippery tiles. It's like running along the side of an icy hill that gets steeper at every step. Both of my destinations-the intersection and the buildings-are a few feet away when I feel the flap going. There's nothing to do but use my last seconds of connection to the tiles to push off for the my hands latch on to the side, I realize the flaps have swung straight down. My feet dangle in the air, no foothold anywhere. From fifty feet below, a vile stench hits my nose, like rotted corpses in the summer heat. Black forms crawl around in the shadows, silencing whoever survives the fall. A strangled cry comes from my throat. No one is coming to help me. I'm losing my grip on the icy ledge, when I see I'm only about six feet from the corner of the pod. I inch my hands along the ledge, trying to block out the terrifying sounds from below. When my hands straddle the corner, I swing my right boot up over the side. It catches on something and I painstakingly drag myself up to street level. Panting, trembling, I crawl out and wrap my arm around a lamppost for an anchor, although the ground's perfectly flat. "Gale?" I call into the abyss, heedless of being recognized. "Gale?" "Over here!" I look in bewilderment to my left. The flap held up everything to the very base of the buildings. A dozen or so people made it that far and now hang from whatever provides a handhold. Doorknobs, knockers, mail slots. Three doors down from me, Gale clings to the decorative iron grating around an apartment door. He could easily get inside if it was open. But despite repeated kicks to the door, no one comes to his aid. "Cover yourself!" I lift my gun. He turns away and I drill the lock until the door flies inward. Gale swings into the doorway, landing in a heap on the floor. For a moment, I experience the elation of his rescue. Then the white gloved hands clamp down on him.

Gale meets my eyes, mouths something at me I can't make out. I don't know what to do. I can't leave him, but I can't reach him either. His lips move again. I shake my head to indicate my any minute, they'll realize who they've captured. The Peacekeepers are hauling him inside now. "Go!" I hear him yell. I turn and run away from the alone now. Gale a prisoner. Cressida and Pollux could be dead ten times Peeta? I haven't laid eyes on him since we left Tigris's. I hold on to the idea that he may have gone back. Felt an attack coming and retreated to the cellar while he still had control. I have to believe this because it's better than him being injured or dead. Realized there was no need for a diversion when the Capitol has provided so many. No need to be bait and have to take the nightlock- the nightlock! Gale doesn't have as for all that talk of detonating his arrows by hand, he'll never get the chance. The first thing the Peacekeepers will do is to strip him of his weapons. I fall into a doorway, tears stinging my eyes. Shoot me. That's what he was mouthing. I was supposed to shoot him! That was my job. That was our unspoken promise, all of us, to one I didn't do it and now the Capitol will kill him or torture him or hijack him or-the cracks begin opening inside me, threatening to break me into pieces. I have only one hope. That the Capitol falls, lays down its arms, and gives up its prisoners before they hurt Gale. But I can't see that happening while Snow's alive. A pair of Peacekeepers runs by, barely glancing at the whimpering Capitol girl huddled in a doorway. I choke down my tears, wipe the existing ones off my face before they can freeze, and pull myself back together. Okay, I'm still an anonymous refugee. Or did the Peacekeepers who caught Gale get a glimpse of me as I fled? I remove my cloak and turn it inside out, letting the black lining show instead of the red the hood so it conceals my face. Grasping my gun close to my chest, I survey the block. There's only a handful of dazed looking stragglers.

I trail close behind a pair of old men who take no notice of me. No one will expect me to be with old men. When we reach the end of the next intersection, they stop and I almost bump into them. It's the City the wide expanse ringed by grand buildings sits the president's mansion. The Circle's full of people milling around, wailing, or just sitting and letting the snow pile up around them. I fit right in. I begin to weave my way across to the mansion, tripping over abandoned treasures and snow-frosted halfway there, I become aware of the concrete barricade. It's about four feet high and extends in a large rectangle in front of the mansion. You would think it would be empty, but it's packed with refugees. Maybe this is the group that's been chosen to be sheltered at the mansion? But as I draw closer, I notice something else. Everyone inside the barricade is a child. Toddlers to teenagers. Scared and frostbitten. Huddled in groups or rocking numbly on the ground. They aren't being led into the mansion. They're penned in, guarded on all sides by Peacekeepers. I know immediately it's not for their protection. If the Capitol wanted to safeguard them, they'd be down in a bunker somewhere. This is for Snow's protection. The children form his human shield. There's a commotion and the crowd surges to the left. I'm caught up by larger bodies, borne sideways, carried off course. I hear shouts of "The rebels! The rebels!" and know they must've broken through. The momentum slams me into a flagpole and I cling to it. Using the rope that hangs from the top, I pull myself up out of the crush of bodies. Yes, I can see the rebel army pouring into the Circle, driving the refugees back onto the avenues. I scan the area for the pods that will surely be detonating. But that doesn't happen. This is what happens: A hovercraft marked with the Capitol's seal materializes directly over the barricaded children. Scores of silver parachutes rain down on them. Even in this chaos, the children know what silver parachutes contain. Food. Medicine. Gifts. They eagerly scoop them up, frozen fingers struggling with the strings. The hovercraft vanishes, five seconds pass, and then about twenty parachutes simultaneously explode. A wail rises from the crowd. The snow's red and littered with undersized body parts. Many of the children die immediately, but others lie in agony on the ground. Some stagger around mutely, staring at the remaining silver parachutes in their hands, as if they still might have something precious inside. I can tell the Peacekeepers didn't know this was coming by the way they are yanking away the barricades, making a path to the children.

Another flock of white uniforms sweeps into the opening. But these aren't Peacekeepers. They're medics. Rebel medics. I'd know the uniforms anywhere. They swarm in among the children, wielding medical kits. First I get a glimpse of the blond braid down her back. Then, as she yanks off her coat to cover a wailing child, I notice the duck tail formed by her untucked shirt. I have the same reaction I did the day Effie Trinket called her name at the least, I must go limp, because I find myself at the base of the flagpole, unable to account for the last few seconds. Then I am pushing through the crowd, just as I did before. Trying to shout her name above the roar. I'm almost there, almost to the barricade, when I think she hears me. Because for just a moment, she catches sight of me, her lips form my name. And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off.

"No!" I scream. The last thought that crosses my mind is well guess I know why I had that sinking feeling.

* * *

When I come to I realize that I'm back in district 13 and in the Time machine. I also realize it was Coin who sent those parachutes, and that it was Gale's design that sent the bombs and indirectly killed Prim. This war has made him mad with power. Concealed for now yes, but he's to hungry for war. I step out of the machine to see my sister, Beetee, and Haymitch standing outside the machine. Before I realize it I'm running to Prim and have her in a bone crushing hug and crying. From the look in Beetee and Haymitch's eyes I think they've put two and two together. Prim will but she hasn't yet as I haven't given her the time to yet.

When I get a hold of myself I pull away from Prim, still holding her shoulders, look her directly in the eyes and say firmly

"No matter what Coin says you don't go with the medics when they raid the Capitol. I don't care what Coin says you do **_NOT_** go, do you understand me" She starts to put up a fight

"But Katniss, I want to he-"

"No Prim I can't lose you, and Haymitch, Beetee you two are responsible for making sure she doesn't go." The nod their consent, and Prim realization dawning on her agrees. I feel relief flood through me

"Good" I say then pull her back into a hug.

"How long was I gone?" I ask

"About an hour." Prim answers. Okay so a day in the other timeline is an hour in this one.

All I know right now is when I go back is Prim can't die, Finnick can't either, and Peeta won't be hijacked.

* * *

 ** _Okay so I copied and pasted chapter 24 and then added my parts in so any direct quotes are not mine. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait._**


	4. I Know People Change

_**Starts off right where last chapter left off enjoy! :) Also if you want to read an amazing Everlark story check out mjenny21's strory Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12**_

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

Prim hugs me for the millionth time- not complaining after what I saw, but I was starting to think the little girl who never left my side when she got scared was gone. It's nice to know she's still there just mostly under control and replaced by a mask of calmness. She tugs my hand.

"Katniss you're just in time for lunch! Let's go!" She says pulling me out of the room. I manage to shout a quick goodbye and thanks to Beetee and Haymitch before I'm whisked away by Prim. On the way to the cafeteria I keep replaying the moments leading up to my little duck's death. All those children. Bet Coin was overjoyed. Who cares that they're innocent children who did absolutely nothing wrong their innocent _Capitol_ children! They did not deserve to die. None of those children will ever grow up or fall in love, or get married, get a job, they'll never grow old and gray with someone. You could say some of the kid's in twelve won't either but that doesn't make it right. No one should die young. And the sad part is it was Gale's bomb! His target was the children. It's partly his fault Prim and all those capitol children die and there's only one child I can save and that's Prim. I find myself livid at Gale. Why should he have the right to say who lives and who dies based on where they live or were born. It's just not right. I'll have to come up with a way to make sure that bomb never reaches the Capitol. But on the bright side Peeta seemed a lot better than the hijacked person who tried to kill me less than a week ago, who I kissed twice on that mission. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I have no way of knowing if Peeta survived the mission. He could be dead in that timeline. Gone from the world, just like Prim their blue eyes never to open again. But Prim won't die this time she'll survive and deep down I know Peeta survived in that timeline. I should ask Beetee if there's a way to find out what happens to the us in the future timeline that won't exist. I decide that I'll ask Beetee but it wont matter if he lives or dies because he's not going to die in this timeline.

By now we've reached the cafeteria, me being lost in my thoughts not noticing we had reached the cafeteria until little Posy runs up and wraps her arms around my legs.

"Katniss! I haven't seen you in a million trillion years! The last time I saw you was breakfast, and that was _hours_ ago!" She squeals. I laugh and pick her up.

"So little miss rosy Posy what did you do in the _hours_ since I saw you last?" I ask. She looks thoughtful for second before replying.

" _Well_ , after we ate breakfast Rory went on and on about how much he loves Prim and wants to marry her, then Gale talked to President Coin and when he came back he just talked about how he wishes that Peeta hadn't been rescued, or that Snow had killed him or that he had died in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games which I thought was really mean, then-" she rambles but I'm stuck on what Posy said about Gale.

"Wait hold up Posy, Gale said that he wanted Peeta to die? Why?" I ask pleasantly. She looks up at me with her big grey eyes and says

"He said that it was so that he could be with you forever and ever but Peeta ruined his plans. He stopped talking when he realized that I was listening. Now come on we have to eat!" She says as I let her down, and she grabs my hand along with Prim's and pulls us to the table where the Hawthorne's along with Delly, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna are sitting. She has us sit down on the seats next to her so she is in between me and Prim. Hazelle looks up and seeing me and Prim sitting on either side of Posy without food chides gently

"Posy honey, let Katniss and Prim get their food first." Posy nods and Prim and I get up to get our lunch.

As it turns out "lunch" is grey slop being passed of as turnips and bread. What is it with District 13 and grey. Seriously! Grey uniforms grey walls grey food, what are colors to wasteful. Not a splash of blue or yellow or green. Not even _orange_ or red or purple!

When Prim and I get back to the table Gale tries to start conversations with me-all of which I turn down with one word answers. I'm absolutely livid. For one, he created a bomb that killed not just Prim but hundreds of Capitol children. I know how I'm going to save Prim, but what about all the Capitol children? I'm also livid because of what he said about Peeta. One thing is for certain though. Gale is not the same fourteen year old boy that I met almost six years ago. He's changed- and _not_ for the better.

"Catnip!" He exclaims for the fifth time now annoyed.

"What!" I snap exasperated. I'm trying to find a way to save all of those children.

"I was asking how your reunion with Peeta went." He says smugly. I go rigid stiff as a board. Gale smirks and I know he knows exactly how it went. Finnick and Johanna stop what they're doing and give Gale twin glares. Prim looks at me with a knowing look asking me for permission. At my nod she turns to Gale.

"You know full well how it went Gale." She practically hisses.

Going on as if nothing is wrong Gale continues.

" _Well_ have they found a way to cure him yet?" He asks smirking.

Prim smiles at me and I try to control my anger at Gale, as well as trying to contain my laughter at what I imagine Gale's reaction will be.

"Yes actually they have I would tell you but it's highly classified and I know how you feel about the boy I'm in love with," I say looking at Posy long enough for him to get the message. "Next time you talk about how you wish the boy your best friend is in love with was dead make sure your little sister isn't listening! It'll save you a friendship." I spit glaring at him.

Everyone at the table is in shock. Hazelle takes Rory, Vick and Posy by the hand shoots Gale a disapproving look, and walks briskly out of the cafeteria with Posy, Vick, and Rory in tow. The table now consists of Delly, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Prim, and I. Prim stares at him her eyes wide with disbelief and betrayal written all over her face, eyes brimming with tears. She stand up and starts talking at a whisper her voice increasing in volume until it's risen to a shout.

"That boy has done so much for you Gale. He stepped back when Katniss thought she might love you, he defended you at the whipping post. He was even willing to give you his _whole world, his everything_ if that's what she wanted and would make her happy-which by the way she doesn't and wouldn't. And if you think he should die, well you know what? Fuck you! I hate you!" With that Prim storms out of the cafeteria to our compartment where I know she will burst into tears as soon as she get's to the room, which rips my heart in two then takes a hammer and crushes it into a million pieces. And one thing everyone in District Twelve knew was if you make my sister cry there's hell to pay from me and Peeta.

As soon as she leaves Finnick, Johanna, and Delly start screaming at him. When they leave with Annie and the promise to visit Gale shoots me a hopeful glance, but I just shake my head and say

"What you did was unforgivable. It would have been one thing if you were just saying you didn't like him, but to wish death upon him, and mock me with him being hijacked when you know I love and need him? That's another thing entirely and something I can never forgive you for. Goodbye Gale." And with that final goodbye I walk out of the stunned cafeteria.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry to any Gale lovers for this chapter but remember she's going back in time. I do want to say thank you to mjenney21 for all her support. She has a really good Everlark story that you should check out called Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve. :)**_

 _ **-TheRealPrimroseEverdeen**_


	5. And These Things Happen

_**Hi here's chapter five. It's going to be short since it's more of a filler. And for the guest who asked about Gale, His personality didn't change, that's just how he is in this timeline. That doesn't mean when she goes back it'll be the same. He was at least somewhat to blame. And about Prim, Coin isn't going to kill a 13 year old girl in District 13, it would make it pretty obvious that it was Coin, and I find it unlikely Prim would be alone long enough for Coin to do anything to her. She knows Coin is planning to kill her. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on this story. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games or any songs seen in this chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

The first thing for me to do is to find Prim, and make her feel better. Then I want to see Peeta if I can, and ask Beetee if he can find out who died in our squad. As much as tell myself it doesn't matter, and he won't die when I go back and fix everything, It's not true. I need to know he survives the bombing. I need to know that he's alright. But first I need to see Prim

Prim wasn't in our compartment, she went to where she told me Peeta is, and when I find her, Prim is sobbing on the floor. I immediately go to help her, picking her up, and holding her rocking her on the stiff bench. She's so small, and light as a feather, hugging her knees to her chest, that she once again reminds me of Rue, only this time how Rue looked with the spear through her abdomen, all curled up in a ball. It's strange to think that, that was almost two years ago. It still feels like yesterday.

"Shhh Prim, it's okay." I whisper trying to soothe her. It doesn't work.

"W-Why w-would Gale s-say that?" She sobs. I stroke her hair gently soothingly.

"I don't know Prim, I don't know." she cries harder.

"Can you sing?" This is like a punch in the gut back to Rue asking me to sing to her before she dies, curled up in a ball, looking so small. I nod and start to sing I'm not going to sing Deep In The Meadow because I'm comparing Prim and Rue way too much right now. I start to sing

Down in the valley the valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow love, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew  
Angels in heaven, know i love you

If you don't love me, love whom you please  
Put your arms round me, give my heart ease  
Give my heart ease love, give my heart ease  
Put your arms round me, give my heart ease

Write me a letter, send it by mail  
Send it in care of, the Birmingham Jail  
Birmingham Jail love, Birmingham Jail  
Send it in care of, the Birmingham Jail

Build me a castle, forty feet high  
So I can see her, as she rides by  
As she rides by love, as she rides by  
So I can see her, as she rides by

Down in the valley, the valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

When I finish Prim has calmed down immensely. She smiles and says

"That's the song you sang that made Peeta fall in love with you in kindergarten, The Valley Song!"

"Yeah it is." I admit.

"Katniss?"

"Yes Little Duck?"

"Do you love Peeta? Not like you love me, like lovers?"

"Yes Prim I do." She smiles

"Can you sing another song?"

"Yeah" I start to sing again

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six weeks gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you

I vaguely realize I'm crying but I sing through the tears. For both Prim, and Peeta, even though he can't hear me.

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,  
Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to a night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there  
If you're somewhere  
If you're moving on  
I'll be waiting for you  
Wary, since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just want to see you back at my front door  
And I say

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you say it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, I don't like the ending  
Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa  
Thought you'd be here by now

"I've never heard that song before, where did you learn it?"She asks

"I kinda wrote it." I say blushing.

"I love it" says Prim. Then she looks around and notices something

"Katniss, this is the area where Peeta can see and hear us, he heard you say everything. Plutarch told me how to tell which area it was and I just noticed it was this one" She whispers.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it. Once again I'm sorry it's so short. I might not update for a while, I've got a lot of drama going on right now and it truly sucks.**_


	6. I Love You Came Flooding Out

**_Here's the next chapter. There is a change that is very different than the book, but I hope you like it. By the way has anyone noticed that each chapter is parts of songs? This chapters title comes from "Unapologize" By Carrie Underwood_**

 ** _Disclaimer-I do not own the hunger games_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Katniss POV_**

Okay, so not only did I tell Prim I love Peeta I also sang and talked about how he fell in love with me. This is bad. Really bad. _Is it really so bad though?_ I mean now he knows the truth. Honestly I don't know how to feel right now.

"Hey Katniss, do you remember when you first realized you were falling in love with Peeta?" Prim asks her sweet voice full of curiosity.

"Yes I do very clearly." Prim sighs and shakes her head facepalming.

" _Well?"_ she asks.

"Well what?" Prim groans and facepalms again.

" _Well when was it? How did you know?_ Come _on_ Kat I need details." She bursts.

"Oh- _Ohh_ now I get it." I say noting how stupid I sound."

" _Well?"_

"Oh yeah sorry. Well you were there and it was last year. About a month before the Quarter Quell-"

"Announcement or reaping." She asks.

"Reaping, now me and you were in the meadow making flower crowns. You made three. One of primroses, one of katniss flowers, and one of dandelions. Suddenly you stood up staring at something in the distance. I stood up trying to protect you incase it was some sort of evil monster. But it wasn't it was Peeta. You ran to him and he picked you up and spun you around, and all I could think of was Peeta with his own daughter someday, and how he would make the most amazing father. I still do think he would be an amazing father. And I realized that any child he had would be my child too. And I realized that I didn't mind it-wanted it even. Next thing I knew I'm hugging him wanting to stay in his arms forever, and you two start talking about dandelions. Then you looked up at us asked Peeta if he was gonna be your big brother, said and I quote "You and Katniss act like mom and dad did. In love. _"_ And you were so right Prim, because I love him so much. I had been in love with him for so long and hadn't realized it." I manage to say laughing and crying at the same time. Prim blushes.

"So you're telling me that I'm the reason you realized your feelings for Peeta?" She asks in a sort of disbelief.

"Yes Prim." She lets out a shriek of joy and starts dancing around the room. I laugh and start to get up.

"Prim I'm gonna go see Peeta okay."

"Okay" I laugh and open the door.

* * *

I walk into the room to see Peeta staring at me.

"Hello." I say trying to be polite even though I just want to be held by him even if only for a little while. I don't know how to talk to him. Hell I'm probably not even supposed to be here right now. How would you start a conversation anyway. Somehow I don't think just 'Hey i know you've been hijacked but I'm here to tell you it's not true and I love you' doesn't seem like it would cut it. He stares at me warily.

"Hi" He finally says. Suddenly the Real or Not Real game comes to me.

"You want answers right Peeta?" I ask. He snorts.

"Well obviously."

"Okay well let's play a game. You ask me a question if your not sure if it's real or not, and I'll answer with real or not real." I say. Peeta considers it for a moment then nods.

"Your favorite color is green, Real or Not Real?" He asks.

"Real, and yours is orange." I say.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Peeta, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah"

"Well I don't mean to sound rude, but erm why aren't you-shouldn't you be-"

"Why am I not trying to kill you?" He asks. I nod glad he caught on.

"Morphling, and they got the tracker jacker venom out so it's not as bad as the doctors and Coin are saying. _ **(That's is just made up for the story's purposes, just go with it)**_ There are things I'm not really sure happened and I'm going to have flashbacks and moments where I'm dangerous but as time goes on they'll become fewer and farther between until they're nonexistant. Coin doesn't want anyone-especially not you to know so she's telling everyone that there's no I have to play along when she's around so if I'm being cold to you thats why." He explains. I feel a smile light up my face and run over to hug him. He accepts it. When I pull away he says

"You and Gale are dating behind my back real or not real."

"Not real, Gale is like a brother to me and I have this thing where I don't talk to people who make Prim cry." I say. He stiffens

"What did he do."

"Well he said some things about you." I say not wanting to repeat the words that came out of his mouth."That I'd rather not repeat." He nods and doesn't press the issue We stay like that wrapped in eachothers arms for a while and then I get up to leave with the promise of seeing him again as soon as possible. Before I leave though, I turn around and give him a kiss goodnight. When I pull away and start to leave he says

"Katniss,"

"Yes?"

"You love me, real or Not real?" I turn around and smile at him'

"Real"

* * *

 _ **I know I know-it looks short but it's two full pages(in google drive at least) Next chapter is Time Travel, and will hopefully be longer. It might take a while for the next update, but I promise a long chapter for chapter 7. By the way can you believe we're almost at chapter 7?!**_


	7. Oh I Thank God for A Sister's Love

_**Hey sorry for the long wait! It's exam season! If you haven't already check out Mjenney21's story "Star-crossed Lovers of District 12" Now a song for everlark**_

 _ **Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you**_  
 _ **And suppose I said "I wanna come back home".**_  
 _ **And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson"**_  
 _ **And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone.**_

 _ **If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted**_  
 _ **And it's killin' me to be so far away.**_  
 _ **Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?**_  
 _ **Or would you simply laugh at me and say:**_

 _ **"I told you so, oh I told you so**_  
 _ **I told you some day you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in**_  
 _ **I told you so, but you had to go**_  
 _ **Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again".**_

 _ **If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever**_  
 _ **Would you get down on yours too and take my hand?**_

 _ **Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours**_  
 _ **The way we did when our love first began?**_

 _ **Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you've been so lonely**_  
 _ **And you waited for the day that I return.**_  
 _ **And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only**_  
 _ **Or would you say the tables finally turned?**_

 _ **Would you say**_

 _ **"I told you so, oh I told you so**_  
 _ **I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in**_  
 _ **I told you so, but you had to go**_  
 _ **Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again".**_

 _ **"Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again". and now a song for Gale**_

 _ **What you gonna do when the show is over**_  
 _ **What you gonna sing when the song ends**_  
 _ **How you gonna cope when there is no closure**_  
 _ **Where you gonna reach when the goal gets higher**_  
 _ **How you gonna make it through**_  
 _ **When you think you lost the chance**_

 _ **Play on**_  
 _ **When you're losing the game**_  
 _ **Play on**_  
 _ **'Cause you're gonna make mistakes**_  
 _ **It's always worth to sacrifice**_  
 _ **Even when you think you're wrong**_  
 _ **So play on**_  
 _ **Play on**_

 _ **Even when the flood gates swing wide open**_  
 _ **Never let the currents sink you down, no**_  
 _ **Even when you're not sure where you're going**_  
 _ **Swimming through the mess and you can't get out**_  
 _ **Just going through the motions, and trying not to drown**_

 _ **Play on**_  
 _ **When you're losing the game**_  
 _ **Play on**_  
 _ **'Cause you're gonna make mistakes**_  
 _ **It's always worth to sacrifice**_  
 _ **Even when you think you're wrong**_  
 _ **So play on**_  
 _ **Play on**_

 _ **Even though it's the storm on the darkest night**_  
 _ **Don't you ever give up the fight**_  
 _ **Even when you feel you're all alone**_  
 _ **Play on**_  
 _ **Play on**_

 _ **Play on**_  
 _ **When you're losing the game**_  
 _ **Play on**_  
 _ **'Cause you're gonna make mistakes**_  
 _ **It's always worth to sacrifice**_  
 _ **Even when you think you're wrong**_  
 _ **So play on**_  
 _ **Play on**_

 _ **Play on**_  
 _ **Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na na**_

* * *

Chapter 7

When I close the door to Peeta's room I'm smiling like a fool. Prim picks up on this immediately as she's calmed down by now and was waiting for me at the bench. She still has tear stains on her cheeks but she's obviously bursting with excitement. She's trying to appear calm but she's failing miserably. It's really funny.

"So I assume it went well…" Prim asks with a knowing grin. I smile at her and join her on the bench.

"You could say that." I say evasively. She groans.

"Katniss, I saw and heard everything! Don't try to downplay it. You've been waiting for this moment since before you got to Thirteen, then it finally happens, you admit your love for eachother once again _finally_ , you make out, then you come out here completely love struck, and all you say is it went _well_!" she exclaims.

"Fine, it was perfect, and everything anyone could ever dream of, one of the best moments of my life, and then some." I admit.

Prim shrieks, and gives me a huge hug. I laugh as I stand up.

"I have to go Prim." I say.

"Where are you going?" She asks curiously.

"To see Beetee."I say.

"Why? I mean I like Beetee and all I'm just wondering."

So I tell her. the color of the walls to her crippling death, and how I don't know if Peeta survived the bombing. I tell her how I'm so scared that in the future that would have happened that I lost almost everyone that means anything to me. Her, Peeta, Finnick, and God only knows who else.

She digests all this information that I threw at her, and thinks for a minute.

"Well… I think it's a good idea to see if Beetee can find out. But I think he survived. But it doesn't really matter, because you're going into the past to change this. And if I still die-"

"You're not gonna die." I say firmly. Panicked at even just the thought.

"You don't know that for sure Katniss, something could go wrong.-"

"Nothing will go wrong Prim, you're going to be okay."

"But if it does I don't want you blaming yourself. Be happy with I wanna come." Happy? How am I supposed to be happy without Prim? It's impossible. Prim has to know this. But I don't say any of this. Instead I say

* * *

When we walk into Beetee's lab he's standing in front of the time machine staring at it and copying down notes, and muttering something to himself about the devil, snow, and looks at me perplexed.

"Hey Beetee can you tell me if Peeta survived the bombing?"

"Yes in fact I can. Just let me take a look," He fumbles around with the machine."

"Katniss he survived the bombing."It feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I breathe a sigh of relief when someone bursts through the door. We turn around to see Gale starting at the time machine. He dismisses it and walks over to me and Prim.

"Listen, I don't expect you to forgive me. I messed up big time and I owe you an apology. I don't deserve either of your forgiveness but I'm really sorry. Even though it can in no way excuse my actions the two of you deserve an explanation." He stops as if asking for permission to continue.

"Go ahead." I say coldly.

"Okay, well when you went to the Capital for the 74th games, me and Madge started to get to know each other. I was falling in love with her, but I was so hung up on you that I was too blind to see it. One day, she told me she had feelings for me. And I kissed her. And it felt so right Katniss, so right. And then when you came back I made a stupid decision and tricked myself into thinking it meant nothing. And I told her it meant nothing to me! We went our separate ways after that.

Then when they announced the Quell we started hanging out again. I realized I was falling for her, so I told her. Everything, why I kissed her then told her it meant nothing, then came back begging her on my knees. We got together. It was perfect. Then the night of the bombing came. We were together. We'd made it to the fence with all the other survivors when she told me she wanted to try and find any survivors. I tried so hard to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen. So I pulled her close held her to me for a minute kissed her and let her go. But before I let her go, I told her-" He swallows thickly before continuing.

"I told her that I loved her. She said it back. Those were her last words. She got ten feet before a bomb exploded directly on her. She-she died, and not very quickly or painlessly. I saw it happening in slow motion and there was nothing I could do." He has tears streaming freely now. He chokes back a sob and continues.

"When I said that about Peeta I was in a bad place, and took my anger out on the both of you. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry." I study him carefully, and fight back the tears at the knowledge of Madge's fate.

" I forgive you Gale." I say. Prim nods.

"Me too." We have a weird group hug thing and Gale leaves. Remembering the Time Machine I turn my attention back to Beetee.

"Hey Beetee,"

"Yes Katniss?"

"I'm ready to go back in time."

"Well, you know the drill. Remember, Prim-Little Duck, Haymitch-stay alive, and me- it's a clock."

"Got it." I bend down and hug Prim.

"See you soon Little Duck."

"See you soon Katniss, be careful."

"I will."

And with that I step into the time machine, and think of my life before the Games. I feel a tugging sensation then nothing.

* * *

When I wake up the other side of the bed is cold. I reach out seeking Prim's warmth. When I don't find Prim I turn on my side to see her sitting on the foot of the bed cooing at Buttercup. She looks a lot younger than thirteen years old. I sit up and say,

"Morning Little Duck." She looks up and smiles.

"Morning Katniss it's the morning of the 73rd reaping.

* * *

 _ **So sorry for the long write. It took forever to write the chapter.**_


	8. Calling me back in time

Hey **sorry for the wait. It's been really busy. I went to the hospital went to two grad parties fell off a bike and read the book thief. It's been really busy but I have the next chapter. As usual we have the song the title comes from. It doesn't just fit Everlark in my opinion but the whole thg trilogy. Side note. Did anyone else cry** _reading_ **the book thief? Anyways onto the song.**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Said goodbye, turned around**  
 **And you were gone, gone, gone**  
 **Faded into the setting sun,**  
 **Slipped away**  
 **But I won't cry**  
 **Cause I know I'll never be lonely**  
 **For you are the stars to me,**  
 **You are the light I follow**

 **I will see you again, whoa**  
 **This is not where it ends**  
 **I will carry you with me, oh**  
 **'Til I see you again**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _[2x]_**

 **I can hear those echoes in the wind at night**  
 **Calling me back in time**  
 **Back to you**  
 **In a place far away**  
 **Where the water meets the sky**  
 **The thought of it makes me smile**  
 **You are my tomorrow**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **I will see you again, whoa**  
 **This is not where it ends**  
 **I will carry you with me, oh**  
 **'Til I see you again**

 ** _[Bridge:]_**  
 **Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking**  
 **But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know**

 **I will see you again, whoa**  
 **This is not where it ends**  
 **I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah**

 ** _[Outro:]_**  
 **I will see you again, whoa**  
 **This is not where it ends**  
 **I will carry you with me, oh**  
 **'Til I see you again.**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _[2x]_**

 **'Til I see you again,**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **'Til I see you again, whoa**  
 **'Til I see you again,**

 **Said goodbye turned around**  
 **And you were gone, gone, gone.**

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

The 73rd Games? That would mean... that would mean I have a whole year to form real memories with Peeta before the Games. One more year of not being the Mockingjay, and not being on Snow's radar. One more year of peace.

"I'm gonna go hunting, and stop by the bakery okay Prim?" She nods seemingly forgetting about time travel. I guess they only remember long enough to give important information, then forget until they're told specifically. I give her a quick hug and kiss, and the I'm on my way. Passing through town and the seam I try not to think about it being reduced to ashes in two years. Even so a certain happiness overtakes me seeing everyone who died in the past three years alive and well.

Passing the bakery I can't help the smile and the wave that overtake me when I see a fifteen year old, unhijacked Peeta watching me through the window. A huge grin lights up his face as he waves back.

I can't help it when my feet carry me into the bakery, I was just filled with the urgent need to talk to him. The chimes from the door opening makes my appearance known. Turning around to face me he says

"Hello, welcome to Mellark's Bakery, I'm Peeta how may I be of service today? I'm suddenly speechless, as I rack my brain trying to think of something-anything to say. I finally stutter out

"Hey I'm Katniss Everdeen, we have the same classes in school, you saved my life four years ago. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, I'm coming back later to trade, and I was wondering if you'd like something besides squirrels since it's reaping day." _Good job Katniss now you sound crazy. . Well he loves you no matter what so..._

 _"_ Well I'd like to try rabbit, I was also wondering if you'd teach me to hunt please?" I think for a second.

"Of course, we'll have to start tomorrow though." He looks like he's gathering his courage for something. So I ask

"Anything else?"

"Yes, but you can say no," I motion for him to continue. "Will you be my friend?" He blushes and winces like he expects me to say no.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smile. He smiles back.

"Well I better go of you want that rabbit." I joke. He smiles

"See you later." He hesitates like he wants to hug me but doesn't want to cross a line.

"Go ahead." I say. He reaches over and pulls me to him in a warm hug. I hug him tight and breath in his scent, relishing the feeling of his arms around me that I missed so much. I reluctantly let go, and leave promising to see him later.

...line break...

When I reach Gale and I's spot he's waiting for me clearly annoyed.

"You're an hour late, where were you?" I've gotten better at lying since my first games.

"Prim had a bad nightmare, and it took a while to calm her down." I lie.

"Why did she have a nightmare? She's only eleven she can't be reaped." He questions clearly unconvinced.

"She had a nightmare that I was reaped and died in the games." That's not a complete lie. When I first came back she's have nightmares that Peeta and I'd died in the games every once in a while.

"Oh well let's go hunting."

Three fish, two turkeys, three squirrels, one rabbit and a basketful of strawberries later we're storing our weapons, splitting up the food, and making our way to the Hob. I tell him to go to the Hob and I'll take the town. He agrees and at first I'm surprised that there's no argument or snide remarks about Peeta. Then I remember he doesn't know I know Peeta yet.

I make my way to the bakery and knock on the door. The middle Mellark brother Rye answers.

"Hello beautiful girl, how may I help you?" I half-heartedly roll my eyes.

" I'm looking for Peeta." His eyes widen as he does a double take realizing he just hit on the girl his brothers been in love with for ten years.

"Peeta! It's the girl you don't have a chance with!" Rye yells.

"Actually he does have a chance. A big one quite honestly." I say. Rye turns serious.

"Just don't break my brother's heart and we're good." I nod

"Good luck Rye." He turns and looks at me as he walks away

"You too Everdeen."

Suddenly Peeta appears and a smile immediately makes its way onto my face.

"I have your squirrel and rabbit."

"What does my dad usually give you?"

"3 loafs per squirrel." He takes out six loafs of bread in a variety of kinds, 3 cheese buns and three cinnamon rolls.

"For the rabbit." He explains. I nod and hug him.

"Good luck Peeta."

"Good luck Katniss."

I finish trading and make my way back home.

...line break...

Prim is dressed in a yellow knee length dress that I got her for her eleventh birthday. Lots of trading. Her hair is tied back in a French braid with a pink ribbon. My mother has laid out an old but beautiful dress from her merchant days, with black flats. She ties my hair back in a French braid lacing two gold ribbons through it,similar to Prim's. Come to think of it she looks like a younger merchant version of me. I turn to my mother and smile.

" I love you mom." I say then hug her tightly.

"I love you too she whispers. Nervousness etched all over her face.

"I'll be fine mom" I say as Prim walks into the room. Somehow we all end up on the floor in a group hug. It's Prim who eventually breaks the silence.

"It's time to go."

.…...Just an apology for the book thief references in the next part...

When we reach the square we part ways. I make my way to the fifteen year old section, and spot Peeta immediately

"Peeta!" I call out. He sees me and makes his way over to me. I grab his hand and hold tight.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks

"I'm okay, just nervous." I respond. "For myself, for you, for Madge and Gale. And before you ask no he's not my boyfriend, he's like my brother."

"You're worried about me?" Peeta asks incredulously.

"Of course you're my best friend" we're so caught up in our conversation I almost miss the girl tributes name.

"Kristina Müller" A twelve year old merchant girl walks up to the stage. Her parents own the shoe shop and she has an older brother.

"And now for the boys" announces Effie. I grip Peetas hand like a lifeline.

"Rudy Steiner." A fourteen year old merchant boy that I don't remember being in the games makes his way to the stage as a girl in the fourteen year old section screams and falls to the ground sobbing terrible heartbroken sobs. A voice calls out

" I volunteer as tribute!" I look at Peeta terrified it was him until Kristina Müller's brother Tommy walks to the stage. Rudy walks back to the sobbing girl, and taps her on the shoulder. She looks up and hugs him. I overhear him joke weakly

"Jeez Liesel I didn't know you cared so much" she laughs through her tears. It's obvious they know the tributes very well.

"Our tributes from district twelve Tommy and Kristina Müller."

...

What did you think?


	9. Panem Today,Panem Tomorrow,Panem Forever

_**Hey really sorry for the super long wait I was in New England and then I had ideas but couldn't figure out how to work it into the story. Then I figured it out but didn't write it down. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't super long detailed or good. I'm writing it all down right now. This chapter's gonna be a little bit different than usual. Also it might be a while between updates as school starts beginning of September, and the next few weeks are gonna be super busy, I'm dancing again and I really need to focus on school. So just a heads up.:) Anyone else excited to go be going back to school? Also just to give you and idea of what Katniss' reaping dress looks like my profile picture will temporarily be of her dress.**_

 ** _Let's see song I need a song hmm... got it_**

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

* * *

 **Peeta Pov**

Wait did Katniss call me her _best friend_? I mean yeah I'm in love with her but we only started talking this morning. Isn't best friends a little sudden especially for Katniss of all people? And why did she want to talk to me  
so bad this morning? I look around the square. It's midday and the day's beautiful with puffy white clouds a bright blue sky and sunlight shining down, but the square's deserted except for me and Katniss. I study her  
for a second as she stares at the ground pretending to be interested in her shoes. Her silky raven hair is tied back with gold ribbons in a french braid and is wearing a beautiful orange dress the color of the sunset, my  
favorite color. Raven tresses frame her face as she looks down at her shoes. The dress looks stunning on her olive complexion and her dark hair. _That's not the point!_ I remind myself.

"Katniss?" I say. She looks up at me with those beautiful grey eyes of hers. She raises her eyebrows as if to say _yeah, what?_ Taking this as a signal to continue I say  
"I have a few questions for you," I glance at her and see she looks unsurprised as if she expected this. "Well first off why'd you want to be friends with me so badly, and second why'd you call me your best friend. I mean I don't mind but our first conversation was this morning?" She ponders the question and I notice little details about her that seem different. For starters just the way she acts and holds herself she seems older like the fate of Panem had rested on her shoulders which of course it didn't or as if she had everything she loved taken away from her which obviously wasn't true, I mean she has Prim and her Mother. She also seemed more open and willing to let people in.

"Well I owe you for the bread but I also like your personality and figured I could use people like you in my life-people more like Prim. You're a really nice guy. And when I said best friends I misspoke." I'm satisfied with  
her response and honestly flattered.  
"Thank you. And Katniss, I hope someday we can be best friends." At first I'm afraid I went to far and scared her off but she surprises me when she graces me with a small shy smile and says "me too."  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" I ask. She shakes her head still smiling.

"No that's okay, I can walk by myself but I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay bye Katniss."  
"Bye Peeta."  
We turn and start to make the trek to our seperate houses.

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

As I'm walking home I start to feel a headache coming on. I'm not very far from the square and Peeta's still a few feet away. I start to feel light-headed and decide it might be a good idea to have Peeta walk me home after all. So I shout across the street  
"Hey Peeta!" I hope I don't sound as nervous as I really am. I never get light headed. He makes his way over and his presence alone makes me feel ten times calmer.  
"Yeah Katniss?"  
"I changed my mind I want you to walk home with me." I say hoping I don't sound like one of those silly girls in the Capital dramas that Effie forced me to watch where the girls practically threw themselves at the men when something as simple as their nail broke. Peeta looks a little bit concerned.  
"Okay..." He trails off. We start to make our way to my small home in the seam and my head ache gets increasingly worse. Black dots start to dance across my vision and I grip Peeta's arm to steady myself. I faintly hear him ask if I'm alright. I manage to mutter _help_ before I feel myself fall into his arms and the world goes black.

* * *

 **Willow Pov (I think we all know where this is going;))**

 _Willow Mellark History  
Year 10, 15 years old The Fight For Freedom_

 _Before the new age of Panem there was war and oppression. We are the first  
generation that will never have to know the fear of having our names-and our loved  
ones names in the reaping bowl. Before the rebellion we had a yearly Hunger Games.  
Once a year our oppressors in the Capital forced us to participate in a horrible  
sport called the Hunger Games. Each year two tributes; one male, one female  
between the ages of twelve and eighteen were picked from each of the twelve  
districts and forced to compete in a fight to the death. This went on for 75 years until-_

I realize I have no idea what caused the rebellion. We don't talk about it but I feel like it involves my parents. Every once in a while someone visiting District Twelve will see my parents and ask for their autographs. It's  
really strange because my parents are really ordinary and uninteresting. They both have scars though so maybe they were both held prisoner in the Capital during the war and that's how they met. Just the thought of  
anyone hurting my parents makes my blood boil. As far as I know neither of them have even touched a weapon. Let alone used one on anybody. Suddenly someone just appears in my room-literally. At first I think it's my twelve year old brother Rye or Aunt Prim who's babysitting, but as I take a closer look it's neither. It's a girl about seventeen. She has silky dark hair hair tied back in a braid, olive skin, and stormy grey eyes filled with fear and panic. With a start I realize she looks like a younger version of my mother. But that's impossible, that look doesn't belong on my mother's face. The girl looks around the room in confusion, joy, and recognition. I watch as she takes in the light blue walls, blue and green curtains, big window, white nightstand vanity and dresser, white fuzzy carpet, my twin bed with my Paris bedspread- a place we learned about  
from before the Dark Days, and her intimidating-which is not a word I would usually use to describe my mother-gaze lands on me. She takes in my blue eyes, silky golden hair, and pale complexion. I take a deep breath and gather up my courage before asking the girl  
"Who are you?" She looks at me puzzled but slightly relieved  
"I'm Katniss Everdeen." She states firmly-defensively. I fall off the bed in shock. Katniss stares at me puzzled as if she can't quite figure out why I'm laying on the floor.  
"Mom?" I ask in disbelief. Katniss-or should I say mom stares at me incredulously. She shakes her head as if she can't quite wrap her head around the fact that she has a daughter. Then I remember she can't be more than seventeen and her reaction makes more sense. What seventeen year old girl wouldn't be shocked.  
"Who's your father?" She manages to choke out. Maybe she hasn't met Dad yet.  
"Peeta Mellark." I say. She looks at me as if I've given her, her whole world back. Who knows maybe I have. She then takes a deep breath as if preparing for the worst and asks "Is your Aunt Prim around?"  
"Yeah downstairs-" She hugs me really tight mutters a quick but meaningful _thank you_ and bolts down the stairs as if her life depends on it. I'm right behind her. We race downstairs and find Aunt Prim snuggled up with Ryan(Rye for short after my Uncle) and my six year old sister Rue.

Rue looks up at me with her sleepy sapphire blue eyes and long dark eyelashes. Rue looks a lot like my mom. She has her olive complexion, and silky raven hair and long dark eyelashes. Her eyes steal the show though. They change color, blue grey and green. We don't know why but we hope they stay like that. She's the kindest most compassionate little girl you'll ever meet. She's never met a person she didn't like. She's just like my dad and Aunt Prim but also my mother. The perfect combination if you ask me. Rye however has grey eyes curly blonde hair, and my father's complexion. He and I are both all my dad. With our mother's fire and spirit.  
Anyways Aunt Prim is reading them a story and Mom is just staring at her as if she's seen a ghost or in my aunt's case an angel.  
"Little Duck?" She asks holding back tears. My aunt looks up in disbelief  
"Katniss?"

* * *

 **And scene. I'm sorry it was kinda short but I hope you liked it:)**


	10. Deep In The Meadow

_**Hey, so it's been a really long time. All I can say is life got busy and I had no inspiration. I've been meaning to write forever.**_

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

This can't actually be happening. That's the first thought that comes to mind as I watch my baby sister with my three kids. None of that sentence even makes sense to me. Prim in the real timeline is thirteen, here she  
looks to be about thirty. And there's three kids-well two kids and a teenager-who look like an exact mix of Peeta and I. Which also makes no sense. Peeta may be more advanced in his progress than I was led to believe  
but he's no where near being cured. That moment we had before I left was just a moment when he was free from his hijacked confusion. He reverted back to Snow's version of him not even five minutes after I left.  
But the more pressing matter is how I ended up here. I didn't use the time machine I passed out and ended up here. That will be a real problem if I don't figure out how it happened and how to get back. This is way  
too much for me to be thinking about right now.

"Mom are you okay?" the teenager calling me mom just proves it. I'm lightheaded and leaning against the wall. I feel myself slide down in a heap as I take in the familiar, yet unfamiliarness that is my home in the Victor's  
Village. My eyes lock on a little girl who's eyes are constantly changing color. She's beautiful, and looks-a lot like me. _Well duh Katniss she's your kid_. I look up at my  
sister just taking her in and taking in the fact that she's real, she's alive, and she's here. My little duck is alive and safe, and that's all that matters. I pull myself up and  
sit down on the couch next to Prim.

"You're alive" Those two words. The only ones I can manage to get out, that happen to be the only words I could get out when I found out Peeta was alive. They come  
out as a whisper so soft I'm not sure she heard me. So I say it louder, clearer

"You're alive" Prim smiles and hugs me. The sense of relief is overwhelming and I can't contain myself when Peeta himself walks through the front door. I nearly knock him off his feet how fast I run into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and I start making those hideous choking noises I make when I sob. The entire situation is so overwhelming, I can't help it. I'm just so relieved to see him free of the hijacking. I think I'm really  
starting to scare him. He pulls me away to look me in the eyes and the shock that he feels is evident. It takes me a minute to remember that he's seeing the seeing the seventeen year old me. I look down and realize I'm wearing the same dress I had been wearing when I passed out.

"Katniss, why are you seventeen instead of thirty-five?" He asks in a very measured tone, like he's not completely sure what to do. I look around and see five pairs of eyes trained on me.

"Let's talk about this in the living room. And maybe those two- I gesture to the two children staring at the scene with wide eyes on the couch-should go in the other like lightning realizes what I'm referring to  
and leads them upstairs into their rooms. She returns five minutes later with something in her hands-a book. As she gets closer I realize it's the plant book. Her and Peeta sit on either side of me and the girl sits next to  
Prim.

"So I believe some introductions are needed, how about you start" I say gesturing to the girl who fell off her bed less than ten minutes ago.

"Well my name is Willow Anne Mellark. I'm fifteen years old, I like painting and hunting and you're my mom. Why don't we go youngest to oldest so Katniss you go next."

"Okay...well I'm Katniss Everdeen but within the next year if everything had gone to plan like it was supposed to and Snow hadn't rigged the Quell I'd be Katniss Mellark." Willow sits out her water and starts choking on it.

"You and dad got married at seventeen!" I look at Peeta

"She's gonna lose it when she finds out about the baby." I manage to say without laughing

"BABY!" She splutters. Now Prim, Peeta, and I are dying of laughter.

"That was mom's exact reaction when Peeta announced your pregnancy on live T.V" Prim laughs.

"Anyways, Prim I believe it's your turn."

"My name is Prim, I have an unhealthy obsession with cats, I'm married to Rory Hawthorne, and the amount of times I would've died without Katniss and Peeta between the ages of 7 and 14 is crazy." She says it so casually like she's talking about what she likes on her salad. "Alright Peeta you're up"

"Hello, my name is Peeta, and I professed my love for your mother on live T.V"

"So onto the more serious conversation, I'll start and then Peeta and Prim can go. So... Willow I'm assuming you know what the Hunger games were correct."

"Yes"

"So when the 74th Hunger Games Reaping rolled around your father and I were sixteen and up until this point had only ever had one interaction five years prior to the Reaping where he had saved my life, and Prim was  
twelve. I hadn't bothered worrying about her since she only had one slip out of thousands in the bowl. I thought she was safe. I was dead wrong. Prim was reaped and naturally I volunteered in her because there  
was no way in hell I was ever going to let anything bad happen to my sister. But as fate would have it Peeta was reaped as well..." I tell her the story up to when they rescued Peeta. "So I'm running-literally running  
through the hospital demanding to know where he is. And despite all that had happened I hadn't realized I was in love with him yet. I was so close to realizing it when of course since the odds where never in our favor I  
run through the doors and I call your fathers name he runs to me and thinking he's going to touch my cheek I run faster to meet him in the middle and BAM is fingers locked around my throat," Cue gasp of shock from  
Willow. " Turns out during his time in captivity Snow had brainwashed him into thinking I was trying to kill him. Now this is where things get confusing. Now what would have happened is Finnick and Annie get married I  
don't go anywhere near Peeta and then we end up on a mission together, Peeta starts having an episode I kissed him, we storm the capital and Prim gets killed when a bunch of bombs go off. What happened instead  
was Beetee finished a time machine a month or so before Peeta was rescues and I went back to the 73rd reaping to save Prim and Finnick, and keep Peeta from getting hijacked which brings us to why I'm here," A look  
of recognition starts to cross Peeta's face. "So I woke up on the reaping this morning which is why I'm wearing this dress I wasn't taking any chances. I started talking to him right away and after the reaping I was  
walking home and started to feel really lightheaded passed out, and the next thing I know I'm in Willow's room." Everyone takes a minute to process everything I've told them. I have one more question for Prim.

"Prim, how'd you survive?" She gets a really sad look on her face and I have a really bad feeling in the core of my stomache.

"Well I tried to refuse Coin, but she wasn't having any of it and forced me to go. The morning of the mission I slept in late. I quickly got dressed in my uniform but when I got down there the hovercraft was already gone and I found out someone had pretended to be me."

"Who?" I ask

"You know who Katniss" And she's right I do know who. Mom. I get that lightheadedness and feel myself slipping away. I manage to hug everyone, especially Prim before I completely slip away.

* * *

I wake up back in District 12 with two pairs of blue eyes peering at me. An eleven year old Prim and a fifteen year old Peeta. I start to sit up and the first thing Peeta does is pull me to him and hold me tightly

"You have no idea how bad you scared me." Then he lets go and looks guilty like he thinks he crossed some sort of line. But he didn't and I laugh and say

"Well I'm alive."

* * *

 _ **Yayyy happy chapter ending! Once again I'm very sorry for the wait. By the way Doppelganger, and Mjenney21, thank you both so much for your friendship and support! Don't know what I'd do w/out you guys.**_

 _ **~TheRealPrimroseEverdeen**_


	11. Under The Willow

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_** ** _I'm supposed to be cleaning my room right now but if I don't write when the ideas are fresh and pouring in there will be no update for three months because I'll forget everything_**

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

"Well I'm going to get going, I have some work to do at the bakery. I'm glad you're okay though Katniss." I know it's strange, but I don't want him to leave. I mean I know my feelings for him but I'm not used to this. We  
had very little real memories where I actually knew what I wanted before Peeta was taken away. And even then, I would be super confused after because I wasn't sure what it meant, and what he meant to me. Then of  
course there was the whole Gale variable. I think a part of me always knew I didn't love Gale like that-he's basically my brother. He just confused me. I was already confused enough about how I felt about Peeta, and then  
Gale kissed me and made me even more confused. Then when I realized that I love Peeta, he comes back and he's trained to hate me. I have really bad timing.

"Actually Peeta, would you want to stay hereand watch the recaps of the reaping with us?" I ask. I don't want it to sound desperate. I want us to become friends and then become something more. I'll probably end up  
being the one to initiate that, Peeta being the sweet gentleman that he is. He looks at me with a puzzled expression, as if asking why I of all people want to spend time with him.

"If we are going to be friends-which I really hope we are- I think we ought to spend some time together, get to know eachother you know." I do plan on telling him and Prim I'm from the future at some point. Peeta stares  
at me with that intense gaze of his considering my offer. Then he smiles so brightly it could light up a room.

"Sure I don't see why not." I smile, sit up and kiss Prim's forehead. She's looking at me with a suspicious glance, she was so quiet I'd forgotten she was in the room. Looks like I'll be telling Prim sooner than I thought

"Hey Prim why don't you go in the living room and play with Buttercup while I talk to Peeta okay?" She looks up shyly at Peeta and nods and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Peeta watches her leave,  
then looks at me with a thoughtful smile playing on his lips.

"She's pretty shy huh? I like her, she's sweet, and obviously very smart and wise, I could tell by looking at her. She reminds me of you honenstly." I laugh

"She's only shy around people she doesn't know. It's a phase she's going through, she started being shy a month or so ago." I say fondly thinking back to when Prim went through a three month shy phase. Peeta smiles  
and the urge to tell him everything swells up inside me forming a lump in my throat. I know I can't though-not yet anyways.

"So if we're going to be friends what's you're favorite color?" Peeta's question jolts me back into another memory that seems so long ago on the Victory Tour when we had a nearly identical conversation.

"Green like the forest, what about you?" He smiles and I return it as I anticipate his answer knowing what it will be.

"Orange" He answers softly. I crinkle my nose

"Like Jessica Olivers favorite dress?" I ask referring to a girl in our year at school. He smiles, and chuckles

"No a bit more muted, like the sunset, and your dress." I smile wishing we could just live in this blissful little bubble forever.

"That's beautiful." I breathe creating the picture in my mind. He just smiles that beautiful smile at me, and I am not a sappy girl by any means, but I can literally feel myself falling deeper in love with him in that moment.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" I ask

"Paint, and draw. What about you?" I can't exactly say hunting, and it's technically not _for_ fun. So instead I say something I enjoy doing, but do very little."

"Sing" I say bashfully. Peeta's eyes light up.

"Would you sing for me?" He asks, giving me the same big blue puppy dog eyes Prim does whenever she wants something. I laugh slightly.

"I don't know..." I say teasingly

"Aww please Katniss, will you sing for your friend Peeta?" He says in a baby voice. We stare at eachother for a second and burst into hysterics. When we are able to compose ourselves he asks

Seriously though, will you please sing a song?" He asks. I relent and rack my brain for a song.

"Are you ready Peeta?" he nods so fast I fear his head will fall of. I laugh and begin to sing

 _Are You, Are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where they strung up a man_

 _they say who murdered three_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _no stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the_

 _Hanging Tree_

 _Are you, Are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where the dead man called out_

 _for his love to flee_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _no stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the_

 _Hanging Tree_

 _Are you, Are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run_

 _So we'd both be free_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _no stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the_

 _Hanging Tree_

 _Are you, Are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Wear a necklace of rope_

 _side by side with me_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _no stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the_

 _Hanging Tree_

As the final notes leave my mouth Peeta stares at me in awe and shock.

"That was incredible Katniss" He breathes.

"Thank you" I say blushing.

"I also must say that is one creepy song." He adds laughing.

"Yeah" I smile

We talk in that fashion or the next hour or so, learning seemingly useless facts about eachother, that I for one will hold onto forever. I also contempate what to do in the first arena this time around. Will we be allies  
from the start? If so will Rue and I still become allies. Of course we will still be allies. Peeta could join the Careers still and then abandon them when he finds me. I automatically know that one's a no though. I don't  
want him anywhere near the Careers. I decide to worry about it later, and tell Peeta stories about everything from hunting with Gale to my friendship with Madge. And in turn he tells me stories ranging from the bakery  
to his friendship with Delly Cartwright.

"I feel bad for Delly."I say. Peeta looks up at me confused.

"Why?"

"Everyone hates her because they think she's fake. They don't even stop to think that that's just her personality and it bugs me. Delly isn't fake at all. It's like when people just automatically assume Madge is a snob  
because her father is the Mayor. They're both people, with very real feelings, and they both remind me of Prim." I blush when I realize I went on a bit of a rant. Peeta looks surprised.

"I didn't know you and Delly are friends."

"Let's just say, she helped me through a really difficult time once, and without her and Prim's support I would've completely lost faith." I may not have lived it yet, but I have the memories of what would've happened, and Delly is just so kind and I hate when people call her fake. Peeta smiles in understanding as Prim walks through the door.

"Mom wanted me to get you two, the recap is about to start.

* * *

We sit on the couch waiting for the recap to start. The anthem begins to play and the recap of the reaping begins. Only a few really stand out to me. The district one male is a redhaired volunteer named Cole. He's the typical Career tribute I can green eyes are vicious cruel, calculating, and looks to be about 17. I can tell he'll be deadly. He'll get a lot of sponsors just based of his looks. The female however is surprisingly young and not a volunteer. She's also Cole's sister. Her name is Shine and she looked about 13. She looks just like Prim- blonde hair, blue eyes full of  
trust. She's beautiful. There's intelligence in those blue eyes of hers too. She's the before product of a career. I have to wonder if she's started her training because she's obviously sweet, and  
innocent, and as much as I want her to I know she doesn't stand a chance at winning. Especially with the sickening way her brother is eyeing her like a piece of meat. I grow angry as I remember  
this particular Games where most of the tributes were younger than 15.

"He's planning to kill his own sister!" I seethe in disbelief. Peeta's gaze hardens as he makes the realization as well.

"That's sick" he says, his voice dripping with disgust for this tribute as Shines trusting gaze lands on her brother and her eyes well with tears.

Both tributes from two are volunteers which is unsurprising. The girl, Iris looks about 15 has the same deadly calculating look in her eyes as Cole and her district partner Noah. I briefly wonder if  
Iris is from the Capital with her electric blue curls and purple eyes. Noah in stark contrast looks about 18 with black hair and deep blue eyes. I also recall him being a womanizer and using his charm  
to lure all the older girls into a false sense of security,then kill them.

I pay close attention to district Four and unsurprisingly neither are volunteers. The female Ella is twelve, and tiny-almost fragile-with brown hair and blue eyes she seems to possess the same qualities as Shine from District one. The male is about fourteen with blonde hair and green eyes, and like Ella posseses the same characteristics as Shine.

None of the other tributes make any real impression on me and soon enough it's over.

"Well thank you for having me but I have to get going. I had a wonderful time getting to know you Katniss and I'll see you tomorrow." Peeta announces. I smile.

"Why don't I walk home with you?" I suggest

"Alright"

* * *

As we walk to Peeta's house we continue our conversation from earlier. When we get to his house he surprises me by wrapping me in a warm hug. I surprise both of us when I return the favor by kissing his cheek. We pull away both blushing.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks

"Yeah real early meet me in the meadow.

"Alright I'll see you then. Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight Peeta." He turns and walks inside and I start the journey home almost accidentally heading for the Victor's Village out of habit before correcting myself. Walking home I think about next years games. It's  
obvious to me that we'll be allies in the arena and I'll be allies with Rue. I can't change Rue's death though, and that's what kills me. That I can stop all these people from dying, and from Peeta being hijacked and  
having his leg amputated, but I can't save her. Sweet, gentle adventurous Rue who loved music more than anything else in the world. And there's nothing I can do to save her-no matter how fast I run, It has to happen  
in the exact same way it did before.

Another question is definitely _how_ I'm going to save Prim. I know she told me how it happened but there has to be another way without anyone I love or care about dying. That seems to be the problem I have the most  
time to come up with a solution for so I push it aside for now. Next on the list is Peeta. How do I get him to 13 with me? A thousand possibilities pop into my head. This is something I've thought about a lot and I have  
that part figured out in minutes, towhich a huge weight is lifted off my shoulder. This also provides a solution to another problem. If Peeta is never captured, Coin has nothing to use against me as bait.

My next question is what days to go back to present time and how to get there. I'll try for Saturdays. _Wait a second whenever I was ready to go back time seemed to know and take me back, and I went to the future  
because I needed to see that and I was able to leave when I found the information I needed. I bet it's the same for this._ Okay so I have that figured out now too.

By now I've reached my home. I realize what a long draining day it's been, and that I'm exhausted. So I go straight into the room Prim and I share and lay down. I'm about to fall asleep when Prim pops up next to me going

"Hi Katniss" in a sing songy voice. Considering I had no idea she was here I jump about three feet in the air.

"Hey Prim." I smile. _How on earth is this child so energetic?_ She smiles at me sweetly. But not her usual sweetness. No this is her "let's talk about boys!" sweet voice. _Oh no._

"Soooo, is Peeta your boyfriend?" She cuts right to the chase.

"No! No Prim." I sputter.

"Well do you want him to be your boyfriend?"she presses on. What do I tell her? I decide to tell her the truth.

"Yeah..." She squeals.

"EVERLARK! I ship it!" I stare at her

"Ever-what?" she just giggles and says

"Goodnight Katniss, Love you." and she promptly goes to sleep. I just smile and sigh at Prim's antics. _Little girls_

* * *

 ** _That awkward moment when it hits you just how creepy The Hanging Tree actually is. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and no one seemed to OOC. Katniss is hopefully a little but still herself at the same time._**


	12. A Bed of Grass

_**First of all I'm incredibly sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have any inspriration so I'm kind of forcing myself to write the next chapter and the ideas are starting to flow.**_

* * *

When I wake up it's about 4:30 am and the sun hasn't started to rise yet. I get up, pull on some clothes, braid my hair, and brush my teeth before kissing Prim on the cheek and walking out the door, making my way to  
the meadow. I decided I should tell Peeta today, and hopefully he doesn't think I'm crazy-though he wouldn't be the first. As I get closer to the meadow I can make out the outline of a man-well boy. Peeta. He turns to me  
and a smile lights up his face when he sees me. For a moment I'm jolted back to our first games and I have to stop myself before screaming for him to look out. _No It's okay. Look he's fine, you're fine,_

"Morning Katniss."

"Morning." I manage to choke out. I must look terrified because he approaches me carefully.

"Are you okay Katniss?" I take another deep breath _not in the games. In District Twelve. Not in the Capital, not under Snow's radar._

"Yeah, fine. Let's go." I say shakily. It's obvious he doesn't believe me but he let's it go following me under the fence.

* * *

We walk for miles, until we get to the lake where I know there are no camera's no bugs, no one will know about this trip except us. Once we're at the lake I stop and sit down taking deep breaths trying to calm the rising  
panic at telling him. Suddenly he's next to me and holding my hand.

"Katniss, tell me what's wrong?" He asks his voice full of worry.

"I'm going to tell you something and it's going to sound absoloutely crazy, but I need you to trust me, and I can get proof."

"Okay." he says sounding unsure. Then I realize I don't know how to explain it.

"You were always better with words." I mumble.

"What?" _Shit._

"Well, I'm from the future. Two years to be exact."

"Katniss what do you mean you're from the future?"

"Beetee, a victor from district three builds a time machine two years from now. He kept it a secret but he told Prim,Haymitch, and I so I could go back in time and stop something from happening two years from now.  
Please don't interrupt me because I need to get it all out. I can't explain it but I have something that can." Gripping his hand I try to will us back to the present. That doesn't work but the time machine does appear in  
front of us. _**(Unrealistic I know but go with it)**_ Peeta stares at it and his mouth drops open.

"I'm going to get proof but I need you to stay here. You're where I'm going and as of right now I'm not so I have no idea how that would effect you okay?" for whatever reason he agrees and I'm backabout five minutes  
later with all the tapes of us and our games. Peeta stares at me in shock and follows me back to my house so we can watch the tapes.

* * *

I wake up Prim and remembering what Beetee said tell her to tuck in her tail. She's immediately alert and hugs me.

"Are you telling him?" she asks.

"Yeah he's in the living room" I say showing her the tapes. She nods and comes out with me.-

"Hey Peeta" she says sweetly. Sitting him down on the couch she offers him something to eat.

"It's okay I brought some pastries." He says gently. I smile at the exchange as I finish putting in the first tape.

"They had a lot more tapes than I would've thought Prim. Like when I didn't even know the cameras were still here." I say slightly unsettled. Prim looks just as disturbed as me but all she says is

"Well you are the star." I sit next to Prim, wedging her in between the two of us as it starts off with which games it was, then cuts to the reaping and I watch for the first time since the interview with Ceaser, as Effie's  
voice fills the room.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games," I hear Peeta gasp "As usual ladies first," I grip Prim's hand tighter. "Primrose Everdeen." Prim starts walking towards the stage and my screams fill the room, and it gets dead silent as the words "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute" fill the room. I'm introduced and she's moving on to the boys. Prim is gripping my hand and I'm so grateful because it's the only thing tethering me to reality. "And now for the boys Peeta Mellark." The strangled noise that follows causes them both to look at me.

"I'm guessing I died? But you said-" Luckily Prim cuts him off.

"No you lived. She wouldn't have let you die, just like she refuses to let me die." It cuts to the chariot rides, our scores and then our interviews. I stare at the TV as Peeta's interview plays and Peeta's famous answer plays.

"There is this one girl I've had a crush on forever but I don't think she ever noticed me till the reaping," He sneaks a glance at me. "Winning won't help in my case," Prim squeals quietly next to me."Because she came  
here with me." It cuts to my reaction, and I have to admit Portia was right. Although I start blushing again when I remember how I reacted once I saw him. I pause it quickly.

"Sorry." I say before remembering he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"What?"

"Well when that happened I was mad and I kinda sorta maybe pushed you, making you fall and cut your hands on an urn." Prim stares at me.

"You never told me that."

"Yeah well it wasn't exactly my greatest moment."

"Yeah..." Prim gets a sneaky look on her face. "I'd say your finest moment was on the beach-" I reach over and cover her mouth.

"Prim!" I release my hand

"What it's true."

"Moving on" I say unpausing the video. Peeta is shocked to find out he teamed up with the careers but nods when it becomes clear why. I feel a few tears fall when Rue dies. They announce the new rule and they  
zoom in on my face as I scream

"Peeta!" I pause it there. "Let's take a break." I say. They both agree and Prim asks

"What did you mean by they have more than you thought?"

"They have moments that were extremely private." I say pulling the pearl out of my pocket and rub it between my fingers. _The rooftop...when we watchd Haymitch's games. our nights on the train. No wonder he knew  
exactly how to break me._

"He had exactly what he needed to break me Prim, he knew, I thought it was just from on camera, but he had _everything_ Prim!" I say as a strangled noise makes it's way from my throat. "It's all my fault It's all my  
fault! If he didn't have that information he wouldn't have been able to take him from me! I- I should've been more careful. I didn't even know how did he?" I choke out the hysteria crawling up.

"It's not your fault Katniss! You had no way of knowing. You didn't even know what they had planned. But this time around you do. This time around you can change it Katniss. He'll be okay. I'll be okay. Everyone will be  
okay." Prim's voice cuts through my rising panic, and it starts to subside. I look over at Peeta who's looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I reach out to him and he moves over and pulls me to him. I  
clutch his shirt and bury my head in his shoulder. He rubs my back soothingly and I can't help the whisper that comes out.

"Please don't try to die for me. You won't be doing me any favors." If it startles him he doesn't show it and just says

"Alright." I slowly detatch myself from him but play the rest of the video. When it gets to us pretendng to be in love he looks at me.

"That's fake." I stare at him

"What?"

"That's fake. At least on your part. You don't just act like that. " I choose not to respond, but when they show the feast he reaches out and grips my hand. Then it shows our argument and the kiss that followed.

"That part was real though?" He phrases it as a question but I know he knows the answer so I just nod. When they show the part with the mutts a scream works it's way up my throat dying on my lips as I grip his hand.  
Then comes the stunt with the berries and the interviews that followed.

"That's enough for one day." I say turning it off the television. Prim leaves the room to get dressed leaving Peeta and I alone.

"So where'd you get that pearl?"

"You gave it to me." I smile. He smiles back and my gaze flickers down to his lips. He must notice because he suddenly reaches over cupping my face in his hands and capturing my lips in a kiss. I immediately kiss back  
feeling warmth spread all the way to my toes and I feel that thing again. And finally I have a word for it. _Love_. I smile against his lips and of course that's the moment when Prim comes rushing back into the room and  
a knock comes from the door.

* * *

 _ **Sooo what'd you think? Once again I'm so sorry this took so long.**_

 _ **~TheRealPrimroseEverdeen**_


End file.
